Discarded Angel
by candelight
Summary: The Darkness in Wishology is filled with hopeless longing for that pink hat wearing boy...


Discarded Angel

Thank you to all who reviewed in A god family's Love! ^^ If you want me to update on that, please tell me. I've just started writing Fairy Odd

Parents fictions...Oh, and Wolvmbm, if you're reading this, I took use of your suggestion for a scene. ^^ I have a hard time using humor to cool

things down...so your suggestion was invaluable. I'm not very good at humor....

Ah, well. :) Let's get this one started, shall we?

Ever what the darkness was thinking in Wishology? I was wondering abut that...

_"If only it were so simple,  
to cruise through life smelling roses;  
but the obstacles blacken the countryside,  
and we unwittingly crush them beneath our boots._

_Dreams sustain us through the madness;  
goals give a finish line to our race.  
Yet they change with every turn, around every wall,  
and remain elusive throughout the quest._

_Mistakes are made, and regrets are our luggage;  
we will drag them with us to slow us down.  
The victories are flashes of light, sudden and unlasting, which allow us  
to glimpse the road ahead before darkness descends._

_Love is bitter, yet it is the bread that keeps us.  
Over and over it fills us up, only to starve us.  
The people whom we love shape our destinies and our strengths,  
yet leave us cold and alone in the darkness._

_There are others trying to race to the end;  
occasionally, we bump into one or two.  
The bonds we form help us down the path less lonely  
but eventually, we lose each other in the darkness._

_Alone is not a bad way to be;  
it clears your head and focuses you on the journey.  
Cherish the short intervals during the quest you have with others,  
but be prepared to walk alone in the darkness."_

I first saw him, in the midst of the shadows, with the first Wand of Destiny.

And I felt him, sending a surge of light into my core.

It hurt....ah, yes, reader, it did, but that was when the terific longing began.

For more light, light of my own.

Light I could share with another.....

.......and to do that, I wanted the boy.

I _needed _the boy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

How many times have I tried to make friends?

And how many times have I been hurt and shot at because of that?

I remember, people sprinting away from me, despising me, hating me, loathing my very core....

My disappearance caused people great joy. That's why, for so many years, I _stayed_ gone, in the hopes that I would truly fade from everyone's

thoughts...

...Or, if I couldn't make a companion, I would simply stop fade from existance.

But Light and darkness are eternal, as is the twilit road...and I knew no relief.

Not until I met Timmy Turner.

My already broken soul was alight with hope, and filled with intense yearning that surprised me, frustrated me, and delighted me to know I could

want someone so badly.

I sent my Eliminators to all four corners of the globe, desperately trying to bring my little boy to me.

I decided to find out everything I could about him. It was not easy, finding information about the chosen one, but I managed.

Fairy god parents? Ah....I had heard of those types of fairies. They were assigned to children with miserable lives.

Miserable...?

I had to find out more....

*****************************************************************************************************************

It did not take long for me to find out. Socially disliked, his parents never around, a truly appalling babysitter...the fact he was understood by no

one...

Boy, could I sympathize with him.

In my day, babysitters were generally not allowed to chase small boys down with chainsaws....

...Or bazookas....

Spears.....axes....nuclear heat seeking missiles....

Or, how I loathed her for hurting MY boy. Just as much as I hated the grey child for striking at the boy.....

I despised the idiot Crocker, whom I seriously believed was in desperate need of a life, Imaginary Gary, who refused to get ON WITH HIS LIFE, his

parents for being so hopelessly obnoxious...

I spared the boy's parents from the curse I inflicted upon the others-he still needed them. However, on everyone who was determined to hurt

Timmy Turner, I used a binding jynx to make absolutely positive that they were doomed to fail forever.

And I, as the darkness with the thousand eyes, could cast into the dreams of men. Normally, as to defend myself, I casted black, icy terror filled

Nightmares, wraiths that would scream and writhe in the shadows with cackling shrieks of agony that would cause the victim to wake up

sweating and pale in the dead of night.

Timmy Turner was different. Very different.

In his own nightmares, when he was tossing and turning while his godfamily unknowingly slept on, I would gently, silently seep into his mind,

just enough to expel the nightmare and give a cool, ruffling relief, like a cool breeze on fresh burns.

Then, when he stopped writhing and could lie serenely on his bed once more, I could send him sweet dreams....

........Like Vicky being prosecuted by the F.B.I and brought in for several, long, intense years of Canadian Paddling.

I sent my eliminators to track him down when I returned...the head of my comandos worried me. He prefered to instantly slaughter and bag his

prize....

I needed his assistance, but, if he so much as put a scratch on the boy, I would slaughter the smug robot myself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't take it any longer.

It was our confrontation in Space that did it for me, after Timmy attempted to send light into my core, and failed.

Timmy was dashing away from me, and although I had monitored his heart to find that he COULD accept me, he thought I was trying to slay his

loved ones.

"What does it want?!" exclaimed Timmy's Dad. I'd simply had been unable to find his name.

I moaned into the vortex.

_"Timmy Turner!"_

Timmy gulped.

"I think it wants....

_...me!"_

Clever boy.

My boy....

That's when I began to lose it. Greedily, I began to pull any object upon the ground close, in the hopes of finally dragging him to me.

And I heard terrified screams...

...but not like the ones I was accostomed to.

"TIMMY, NOOOOOOO!

A scream shared by parents, friends, god parents, and enemies alike in a tower of beings.

I was stunned.

Was...

Was he....

"If I don't give myself up to the darkness, it will swallow you all!"

"Timmy!" exclaimed the girl named Trixie, snatching Timmy's hand in the gales of furious wind. I moaned once again in impatience-it sounding like

a yawning thunderstorm.

"How's my hair?"

Of all the things she asks...

Timmy just smiles bittersweetly.

"Perfect."

And the two make out.

I tugged even more impatiently. Timmy Turner turned to glare up at me- a swirling vortex.

That's when I heard him scream unto me.

"YOU WANT ME, DARKNESS?! YOU'VE GOT ME!"

Little did he know that's all I ever wanted to hear.

So badly.....

I began to eargerly pull harder, moaning with the wind in my agitation as I could feel Trixie desperately try to regain hold of Timmy's hand as he

gently slides himself away, preparing to let go.

"So long, Trixie."

And Timmy let go of her hand.

I heard more then a little screaming from all sides as Timmy finally gave into me, and I pulled him happily into the world void that was my being

and soul for so long.

What happened next was what I wasn't expecting as I pulled the now unconcious boy to my heart.

I felt trememdous relief, a quiet, calming, sedative to my core. A rippling shudder ran through my body, as I moved away from the Blue Moon in Vegan...

Away to the outer universe.

Away where I could gather my racing thoughts.

For the first time in so many...actually, I doubted I ever found myself in so much.....quiet peace.

Peace.

It was more a blessing then I could ever realize.

The little miracle continued to peacefully doze, not aware of what had just occured, quiet, and breathing deep and uneasy.

And, as far as I could control it, I intended to keep it that way.

As I swept off, drifting into the farther acesses of the Universe, I quickly shielded Timmy with forcefields. I didn't want anyone trying to snatch him

away from me.

In the darkest, deepest recesses where Timmy lay peacefully dozing, I began to sink sweet illusions into his body.

Well...first he should sleep for awhile, I decided.

He did look awfully cute like that.

I wanted the sweetness in my heart to never evaporate.

Ever.

So, let the fairies come if they are so foolish.

I will bring them all down.

Ookay....Rather grim. But I liked it...please don't flame me!


End file.
